How Much?
by ika.zordick
Summary: Seberapa banyak Yesung jatuh cinta? Sebanyak Kibum membuatnya jatuh cinta. KiSung BL


**HOW MUCH?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Berapa banyak Yesung jatuh cinta? Itu adalah sebanyak Kibum mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta.**

 **.**

.

Kim Kibum is mine, selebihnya milik Tuhan wakakakaka

.

Sesekali Kibum mencuri pandang—melirik dari balik buku tebalnya yang sengaja ia tegakkan demi menutupi wajahnya, dengan maksud agar ia lebih mudah melirik lelaki tampan yang duduk dua meja di seberang dari tempat duduknya. Mereka sedang di perpustakaan kota, dan hobi barunya selain membaca buku adalah menatapi lelaki itu.

Dia tampan. Tapi Kibum merasa tampannya berbeda. Lelaki itu menarik dengan postur tubuh yang kurusnya, wajah mungil dan potongan rambut pendek hitamnya. Kibum punya rambut yang panjang dan wajahnya juga tampan tapi Kibum tidak merasa dirinya semenarik pria diseberangnya itu.

Lelaki itu tampak girang membaca buku. Kibum jadi penasaran sebagus apa buku itu hingga dia tidak disadari keberadaannya oleh lelaki itu. Kibum bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mengembalikan bukunya ketempat awal di rak ketiga bagian ilmu politik.

Dia melewati lelaki itu, melirik sedikit dan menemukan halaman ke 53. Kibum selalu hapal buku yang telah ia baca dan buku itu berjudul "Ketika manusia cloning berkuasa"—itu novel yang bagus. Kibum menggaruk lehernya canggung. Jika tidak sekarang kapan lagi ia bisa berkenalan dengan lelaki menarik itu. Setidaknya ia harus tahu namanya.

"Ma—maaf" Kibum agak gugup sebenarnya. Lelaki itu mendongak, menunjukkan iris hitam indah yang mau tidak mau membuat jantung Kibum berpacu. Ya… Kibum jatuh cinta. Dia tidak hanya tertarik tapi ia telah jatuh.

"Ya?" suaranya merdu. Kibum suka.

"Namaku Kim Kibum" lelaki itu menaikkan alisnya ketika Kibum mengajaknya berkenalan. Tidak suka. Apakah ada seseorang yang mengajak seseorang lain berkenalan dengan wajah yang terbilang begitu datar. Orang ini pasti sedang mengerjainya.

Lelaki itu memilih menutup bukunya, mengacuhkan orang yang sepertinya menganggu hari damainya. Dia meletakkan buku itu kembali di tempatnya dan segera pulang.

Kibum melihat tangannya yang mengambang di udara. Memang mustahil baginya mengajak lelaki itu berkencan tapi bukankah masih ada hari esok?

Sreet—

Kibum jelas melihat rak rak itu. Rak rak yang satu per satu roboh dan cepat atau lambat akan menimpa lelaki yang menarik perhatiannya. "AWAS!" suara berat Kibum membuat lelaki itu terperanjat. Kibum cepat berlari, mendekap pria itu lembut dan membiarkan punggungnya menahan rak berat dan timpaan buku buku tebal. Kibum sedikit meringis, tapi dia tersenyum samar ketika melihat wajah itu dari dekat. Sangat indah.

"K—kau tidak apa apa" Lelaki itu yang kini gugup. Kibum termasuk pria dewasa yang bisa terbilang tampan dan menawan. Dan siapa yang tak jatuh cinta pada pria tampan yang menyelamatkanmu?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" orang orang di perpustakaan kini sibuk membantu untuk menyingkirkan rak besar yang menghimpit Kibum.

Ika. Zordick

"Kau yakin baik baik saja?" Kibum hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari lelaki itu. Mereka baru keluar dari rumah sakit dan Kibum mendapati punggungnya yang harus rutin dioleskan salep dokter dikarenakan memar parah. Yah.. itu sedikit mendenyut. "Terima kasih soal yang tadi"

"Kau punya korek api?" Kibum tiba tiba bertanya di tengah kecanggungan keduanya. Lelaki itu mendongak. Kembali terperangkap dalam manik hitam kelam sang penyelamat. Dia menggeleng dan Kibum menghadiahinya senyuman pembunuh. "Kalau nama kau pasti punya kan?"

Dia tertawa. Tawa yang manis hingga Kibum merasa hatinya menghangat. Itu lebih baik dari wajah khawatirnya. "Ya… Aku Kim Jong Hoon, kau bisa panggil Yesung. Jadi Kim Kibum—ssi, kau masih perlu korek api?"

"Tidak, tapi aku butuh makanan" –ini modus terseludup.

Yesung tersenyum senang. "Aku traktir, kebetulan aku lapar"

Ika. Zordick

Senyum Yesung menawan, Kibum mengambil kesimpulan dalam hatinya bahwa selamanya ia harus menjaga senyuman itu. Jika bisa ia harus mengabadikannya, atau perlu melestarikannya. Dia suka, sangat menyukainya. "Kau tahu pie di sini yang terbaik. Aku suka yang strawberry. Kau harus mencoba ini" Yesung suka berceloteh. Kibum salah sangka bahwa ia seseorang yang pendiam dan tertutup hampir seperti dirinya.

Kibum menanggapinya dengan senyuman, dia lebih memilih meminum kopi pahitnya dalam diam. Dia tidak suka manis dan pie strawberry adalah pilihan buruk untuk seleranya. Dia lebih memilih mengamati wajah Yesung, membiarkan lelaki itu bercerita tentang pie strawberry yang amat sangat ia sukai tersebut.

"—kau harus mencobanya!" dan untuk ucapan terakhir Yesung, Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia harus memakan makanan manis itu? Kibum ingin menolak dengan tegas.

Tapi—

Garpu dengan potongan pie strawberry sudah tertodong jelas di depan mulutnya. Ia di suapi seorang Yesug dan Kibum rasanya ia akan sangat senang jika itu bukanlah mimpi. Kibum menjilat bibirnya—bermaksud membasahi bibirnya yang kering. Ia menelan ludahnya, takut jika pie strawberry itu akan merusak indera perasanya.

"Enakkan?" senyuman Yesung membuatnya tersenyum lagi. Rasa strawberry pie itu tidak terlalu buruk. Ya, karena Yesung.

Ika. Zordick

"Menyenangkan!" Yesung menatap ke dalam bola mata hitam itu. Ia betah menatap Kibum, membiarkan jantungnya seolah akan meledak. Nikmat. Ia ingin lagi. Mungkin besok, ia harus membuat daftar kegiatan lainnya bersama Kibum. Ia harap Kibum akan mengajaknya. Mungkin—

Menonton misalnya.

Kibum membenarkan letak ranselnya. Ia kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Yesung, di depan rumah lelaki manis yang ia telah membuatnya jatuh cinta dan mewarnai harinya. "Aku pulang dulu, kau masuklah!"

Yesung tertawa. "Kau kira aku wanita? Kaulah yang harusnya pulang duluan!" Yesung itu suka memaksa. Dan dia tidak suka dikatai lemah, meski kenyataannya tubuh kurusnya itu memang tidak memiliki tenaga. Kibum menggaruk pipinya canggung.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang. Selamat malam, Yesung!"

Yesung mengangguk. Dia memberikan isyarat agar Kibum segera pulang dan tak usah mengkhawatirkannya. "Hei!" tapi baru ia ingin berbalik Yesung kembali memanggilnya. Membuatnya berbalik dan menatap Yesung yang kini menarik lengannya.

"Kim Kibum, apa kita akan bertemu lagi?" Kibum tidak sadar ia tersenyum. Sepertinya cintanya terbalas.

"Aku menyukaimu" Yesung menatap Kibum tak percaya. "Mungkin terburu buru. Ahh—maaf jika kau merasa kurang nyaman. Tapi aku—" Kibum itu orang pasif. Percayalah. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengucapkan rasa sukanya pada seseorang. Ia salah tingkah sendiri.

"Aku juga" Yesung tersenyum. Membuat debaran itu menjadi semakin menjadi jadi. Debaran menyenangkan yang membuat Kibum ketagihan. "Bagaimana kalau jam delapan pagi?" Kibum mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang" Kibum berbalik lagi. Namun kembali suara Yesung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kibum!" dan sebuah pelukan di dapatnya. Membuat Kibum terkejut tapi sekali lagi, apapun yang berhubungan dengan Yesung ia suka. Ia bisa mencium aroma mint dari tubuh Yesung—terlalu lelaki sebenarnya. Tapi apapun itu. Ia suka. "Aku suka tulip merah" dan tatapan iris hitam bulan sabit dari Yesung membuat Kibum mau tidak mau mengecup bibir merahnya.

Tidak terkejut.

Yesung menikmatinya.

Dan Kibum rasa, bibir Yesung lebih manis dari strawberry pie yang tadi dimakannya. Meski rasa yang ini tidak membuatnya merasa mual.

Ika. Zordick

Kibum mencium rangkaian bunga tulip merah di tangannya. Dia melangkah dengan riang dan dendangan halus dari bibir merahnya terdengar. Pakaiannya masih seperti sebelumnya, terlihat casual. Dia sedang mengenakan baju keberuntungannya. Baju yang di belinya bersama adiknya ketika mereka jalan jalan ke Amerika beberapa waktu lalu.

Dia menarik nafasnya, kemudian menghembuskan ketika ia telah sampai di depan pagar rumah Yesung. Dia melirik jam tangannya yang terbelit pas di pergelangan tangan kekarnya—tepat pukul delapan. Ia kira Yesung akan menunggunya. Sekali lagi ia salah memperkirakan tindak tanduk Yesung. Tapi apapun itu, asalkan tentang Yesung. Kibum suka.

Kibum bisa melihat Yesung yang kini keluar dari rumahnya. Senyum simpul di bibir Kibum kembali terlihat. Ia cepat menyembunyikan bunga tulip merah di belakang punggungnya. Ketika Yesung membuka pagar rumahnya, Kibum menyapa.

"Selamat pagi Yesung!"

"Pagi" Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tidak mengerti sebenarnya. Ia menelisik wajah Kibum dan seingatnya ia tak pernah bertemu dengan pria ini sebelumnya. "Jika boleh tahu siapa kau?"

Senyuman itu menghilang. Kibum bingung. "A—aku Kim Kibum"

"Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu?" Kibum terdiam. Kenapa Yesung seolah tak mengenalnya? Bukankah mereka bahkan berciuman semalam?

Kibum mengeluarkan buket bunga yang sudah ia siapkan. "Untukmu!" ujar Kibum. Ia merasa canggung tapi otak jeniusnya berpikir untuk menemukan apa yang terjadi pada Yesungnya.

Yesung tersenyum riang saat menemukan bunga kesukaannya berada di tangannya. Ya… Kibum sekali lagi suka senyuman itu dan bukankah ia bersumpah akan menjaga senyum itu. Yesung itu tercipta untuknya. Ia tak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi tapi bila Yesung melupakan dirinya, ia akan membuat Yesung jatuh cinta lagi.

"Aku tukang antar bunga" Kibum tak tahu asal muasal perkenalan dirinya.

"Dari siapa bunga ini?"

"Secret admirer mu" jawab Kibum cepat.

"Siapa itu?"

Kibum tersenyum. "Aku"

Yesung terpesona. Dan ia rasa ia jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang menyambut paginya dengan bunga tulip kesukaannya. "Jadi Kim Yesung—ssi, namaku Kim Kibum." Kibum mengulurkan tangannya, kali ini ia belajar dari perkataan Yesung sebelumnya—semalam bahwa ia tidak suka dengan cara Kibum memperkenalkan diri. Kibum berusaha tersenyum, mengeluarkan killer smile yang terlihat begitu memukau.

Ika. Zordick

Pagi ini sedikit mendung. Berbeda dengan hari hari sebelumnya. Kibum menatap kerikil yang sedari tadi di tendanginya demi menunggu Yesung yang setiap hari seolah melupakannya. Di tatapnya kaset video game yang sudah di bawanya sedari tadi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika Yesung tak kunjung keluar dari rumahnya?

Bukankah mereka sudah berpacaran?

Gampang saja kan. Tinggal ketuk pintunya dan TADAAA Yesung akan memeluknya lalu mengizinkan dirinya untuk masuk. Tapi tidak semudah itu jika tiap harinya ia jadian dengan Yesung dan kemudian Yesung lupa lagi siapa dirinya.

Kibum tidak lelah. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengeluh untuk membuat Yesung jatuh cinta dua kali tiga kali bahkan ribuan kali. Hanya saja jika sehari saja tidak melihat Yesung, semangat hidupnya berasa berkurang banyak.

Kibum memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam perkarangan rumah Yesung. Ia menekan tombol bel di dekat pintu. Dan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi menyambutnya. Tentu saja dia terkejut. "Siapa kau?" tatapannya tajam—dia sedikit berdehem. Wajahnya terbilang tampan dan perawakannya bersahaja.

"Aku, Kim Kibum" Kibum tak mengerti tapi dia harusnya selalu hormat pada yang lebih tua. Pria itu tampaknya berumur lebih tua dari Kibum.

"Jadi kau Kim Kibum" Kibum jadi bingung ingin menjawab apa. Perlu diingatkan dia seorang yang pasif. Dia memilih mengangguk saja. "Masuklah nak!" ucap lelaki itu. "Aku Kangin, ayah Yesung"

Astaga! Kibum baru saja bertemu dengan ayah mertuanya—maksudnya calon ayah mertuanya. Ia cepat membungkuk hormat. "Senang berkenalan dengan anda" ia mengutuk dirinya yang terlalu lama tinggal di Amerika. Dia jadi canggung untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat seharusnya pada yang lebih tua khas Asia.

"Ah, ya. Senang juga aku mengetahui tentangmu"

Kangin meminta Kibum untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan tamu. Yesung persis keluar dari salah satu kamar di ruangan itu. Membuat Kibum terpaku di tempatnya. Ia cepat berdiri, mengucapkan salam ramah tamah pada Yesung. "Pergilah Yesung!"

"Siapa dia ayah?" Tanya Yesung sedikit bingung dengan orang sopan yang menjadi kenalan ayahnya.

"Ah, dia anak kenalan ayah" ucap Kangin. Yesung manggut manggut.

"Baiklah, aku pergi" Yesung melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Membuahkan tatapan kecewa Kibum. Tapi bukankah ada yang lebih penting. Dia sedang berhadapan dengan calon mertuanya.

Tiga menit. Jam dinding mungkin tertawa, tidak ada suara yang keluar dari keduanya. "Kau menyukai Yesung" Kibum mengangguk cepat untuk pertanyaan seperti pernyataan itu. "Sebaiknya kau menyerah"

Kibum menyatukan alisnya. Dia sedang tak mengerti argumentasi yang sedang di berikan oleh Kangin. "Dia akan melupakanmu. Setiap harinya, tepat setelah dia terbangun dari tidur. Dia akan terus mengulang kejadian yang sama setiap harinya."

"Aku tahu itu" Kibum memang tahu. Bukan sehari dua hari dia mengenal Yesung. Seratus hari sudah ia lewati dan seratus cara pula ia membuat Yesung jatuh cinta padanya. Kenapa ia harus menyerah. "Aku selalu melihat dia duduk di kursi yang sama, membuka buku yang sama di halaman yang sama" Kibum memang orang pintar yang ingat segalanya.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?" Kangin bertanya.

Kibum menggeleng. "Aku orang yang membosankan. Aku mungkin terdengar keterlaluan tapi aku merasa beruntung karena dia tak bisa mengingatku" Kangin sedikit tertohok. "Tapi aku tak pernah bosan dengan keberadaannya, tuan. Aku menyukai dan makin menyukai setiap harinya" itu terdengar sangat berarti bagi telinga sang ayah.

Kangin tersenyum. "Jika hari ini kau bisa membuatnya mengantarmu menemuiku, akan ku nikahkan kalian" Kibum tak bisa tak ikut tersenyum. Raut wajahnya mencerah. Ia cepat cepat membungkuk pada Kangin dan berterimakasih atas pengertian Kangin. Dibalik itu, Kangin bersyukur anaknya bertemu pria yang mengerti keadaan sang anak.

Ika. Zordick

"Bukankah kau anak kenalan ayah?" Tanya Yesung. Kibum tersenyum. Kondisi café langganan Yesung—yang menjual pie kesukaannya sedang penuh. Kibum cukup pintar untuk membuat café itu penuh. Dia menyebarkan berita bahwa ia akan mentraktir siapapun yang makan di café tersebut pada jam Yesung berkunjung. "Bolehkah aku duduk di sini? Tidak ada kursi lagi" katanya dengan wajah memelas.

"Tentu. Silahkan duduk!" ucap Kibum.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Kibum dengan kopi hitamnya dan Yesung dengan pie nya. "Siapa namamu? Terasa sangat canggung karena kau hanya diam" ucapnya.

"Aku Kim Kibum. Namamu Yesung kan?" Yesung mengangguk. Pria ini tahu namanya.

"Aku tahu banyak dari ayahmu. Beliau bercerita banyak tentangmu" ucap Kibum. Kibum juga tahu kalau Yesung sangat menyayangi ayahnya. Kibum bukan stalker, dia mendengar langsung dari Yesung, di tempat yang sama dengan yang ia duduki sekarang meski waktu yang berbeda.

"Kau terlihat sangat akrab dengannya"

Kibum menggaruk pipinya canggung. Kibum tahu, Yesung suka melihat dirinya ketika menggaruk pipi seperti ini. Yesung berkata bahwa ia terlihat tampan dan lucu. "Kau jangan marah dan berjanjilah untuk merahasiakan ini darinya"

Yesung juga suka seseorang yang mempercayainya untuk menyimpan rahasia. Yesung cepat mengangguk.

"Aku ingin berkenalan denganmu, oleh karenanya aku sering menganggunya untuk mendapatkan nomor kontakmu" Kibum tertawa renyah dan Yesung tersenyum malu. Pria di hadapannya itu sedang menggodanya. Godaan yang terkesan berkelas.

"Apa ia memberikannya?" Tanya Yesung.

"Jika tidak mana mungkin aku ada di sini" ucap Kibum. Dia mengeluarkan kaset game yang baru di belinya—pesanan Yesung di hari sebelumnya. "Aku juga tahu kalau kau menginginkan kaset ini darinya" Kibum berbohong kali ini. Anggap sajalah semua pria memang pembohong untuk menarik perhatian orang yang ia sukai.

"Ini hebat!" Yesung tak percaya. Ia sungguh mendapkan kaset game keluaran terbaru itu—Yesung berhenti di waktu yang sama, ia hanya tak tahu bahwa game itu sudah terlalu pasaran saat ini.

"Kau tertarik untuk bermain bersamaku?" dan sisanya Kibum sungguh membuat Yesung jatuh cinta lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya tanpa ia sadari. Dan tepat jam sepuluh malam, ia mengantar Yesung ke rumah dan meminta restu untuk pernikahannya dengan pria itu dari Kangin.

Ika. Zordick

Suara alarm berbunyi. Yesung menggeliat di tempat tidurnya. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya remuk. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Ia berguling, mematikan alarmnya. Sedikit peregangan dengan mata tertutup.

Dia membuka matanya. Mulutnya membulat lucu, tatapan terkejut terlihat kentara di mata sipitnya. "SIAPAAAA KAUUUUU?" teriaknya ketika mendapati pria tampan yang tidur di sampingnya—tanpa busana.

Kibum rasanya ingin mengumpat. Dia ingin tidur sebentar lagi. Dia sudah terbiasa melewati masa ini. Suara teriakan dan pukulan Yesung di tubuhnya adalah alarmnya setiap pagi. Yesung sungguh memenuhi kewajiban sebagai seorang istri soal membangunkannya. Tiap pagi.

"Aku Kim Kibum, suamimu" Yesung berkedip. Menatap Kibum penuh kebencian. Tentu saja dia tak percaya. Dia tak ingat pernah menikahi siapapun di hidupnya. Kibum menegakkan tubuhnya, ia mengambil ponsel pintarnya. Menunjukkan video pernikahan mereka—selalu melakukan ini tiap pagi. Yesung tak perlu mengingat, dia hanya perlu percaya.

Yesung menatap Kibum. Matanya berkaca kaca. Merasa dia sungguh menjadi bajingan karena melupakan suaminya itu. "Selamat pagi sayang" dan Kibum selalu memberikan ciuman di dahi yang sangat di sukai Yesung. Ia mengacak rambut Yesung dan Yesung akan membalasnya dengan ciuman lembut di bibirnya.

"Aku akan mandi dulu. Kau ingin makan pie? Ini hari Minggu" Karena Kibum selalu ingat dan Yesung selalu lupa. Bukankah mereka pasangan yang ideal?

Yesung memerah melihat punggung suaminya yang terlihat kekar. Dia tak ingat tapi hatinya bisa sangat mengingat betapa ia jatuh cinta pada sosok tampan itu.

"Mama, aku ingin susu"

Hening.

"Suamiku—" Yesung lupa nama Kibum jadi dia memanggil suamiku saja. "Siapa anak ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Anak kita. Buatkan dia susu sebelum dia sadar kau melupakannya. Dia akan menangis sayang" jawab Kibum dari kamar mandi.

Tapi sepertinya Kibum sungguh pria yang sangat bersabar. Jadi bisakah kita berhenti mengeluh tentang dia yang mungkin lupa menghubungi kita sebentar saja karena ia sibuk bekerja atau sekedar mengerjakan skripsi? Kibum tidak mengeluh meskipun istrinya lupa total tentang keberadaannya.

END

Ada yang pernah tahu cerita ini?

Hahahaha XD kalau ada, berarti kalian menonton film yang pernah ka tonton. Ka teringat film itu, secara tema besar kemudian menuliskannya dengan fiktif pemikiran sendiri. Sejujurnya ka bahkan lupa judulnya. Yang jelas pemeran cewenya cantik.

Kibum dan Yesung

Happy Birthday


End file.
